Utopia is Torture
by YLEM
Summary: When a summons is sent out and the Inuyasha can no longer control where his mind takes him he must do his best to control the drug inside him and try to help the others he cares for.
1. The Way it Had to Start

**Utopia is Torture**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters portrayed in this story.

Chapter 1: The Way it Had to Start

He sat, the table before him. He picked up each letter individually as he did everyday. But, for some reason, the letter at the bottom of the pile seemed lighter than the others. He lifted it and let the envelope sit in his palm for a while before actually tearing through the seal.

A thin piece of paper fell to the table and as he lifted it, it unfolded in his grasp. The paper had thin font on it that read:

Dear Mr. Takahashi,

We request your presence at the center of scientific studies for a meeting on June 3rd at 10 am. Please be prompt.

The Department of Scientific Studies

This didn't seem right, The Department for Scientific Studies only summoned people that aided in scientific processes and testing. It was June 2nd already meaning that this was going to happen tomorrow. He had no choice other than to attend, due to the laws that required everyone to heed governmental summons.

There was no time to think over how to handle the situation considering it was already midnight. And as he walked into his room he thought about what it could possibly be, if anyone else he knew had received the letter, and if he was on his own tomorrow. He sat on the edge of his bed for half an hour before he finally gave up and laid down to sleep.


	2. Being There and Seeing Them

**Utopia is Torture**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters portrayed in this story.

Chapter 2: Being There and Seeing Them

The next thing Inuyasha knew the alarm clock next to his bed woke him up. He stared as the clock after turning off the alarm. It read exactly eight o'clock. He rolled out of bed and got dressed before leaving his room. As he entered the kitchen he saw the letter still staring at him from the table. He stood in the doorway for a minute or two before he picked- up the letter and walked out the door.

The meeting was an hour from now, but you had to go through the check in and other processes. He knew he would be the last to arrive, but he was happy to sit in the back.

When he arrived there was no line at the door proving that everyone else had already gone in for the meeting. He approached the door and walked in. After he was scanned and checked for illnesses a guard led him to the room where all of the seats were full except for one in the back. The people in the room ranged from a few children to many middle-aged people, to a few of the town's elderly. He looked at the people as he walked scanning for people he knew. He saw a young lady, beautiful as she sat staring at her lap. Her long black hair moved delicately as she looked up. She had felt someone looking at her and looked straight into Inuyasha's eyes but to him it felt like she had bore deeper.

Her friend, another young girl next to her said something to her and she turned away. He wished he knew what it was that had taken her eyes off of him. But proceeded to the back of the room.

With the young lady

"Kagome? Do you know that boy?" her friend was saying.

She turned to her and shook her head. But, she couldn't help but think that something about the man had been special, but when she turned back he was gone.

And we depart from her for now

Inuyasha made it to the back of the room only to find that the seat next to him was occupied by none other than his best friend Miroku. He had known that if his friend was here he would have been nearly as late as he had been.

He sat and they said hi. Inuyasha asked if he had a clue what this was about but Miroku shook his head.

Then the lights dimmed and a video began to play on the Teleprompter. The video didn't tell them much, more that new inventions were being made than anything else. Inuyasha soon just sat barely listening waiting for it to be over.

Then, that was it, nothing else was said or seen and his eyesight could only see black.

Hey, it's me, you know who here to annoy you about reviews. I just want to know if any one is reading this story so get back to me...please?


End file.
